


Rainbow Wing

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ethan and Lance celebrate the Rainbow Festival at Ercuteak City.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Wataru | Lance
Series: Diamond in The Rough [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Rainbow Wing

First dates were always nerve wrecking. 

It's why Ethan has to stop himself from pacing outside the Pokemon Center as he awaited Lance to join him as he changed. For once he got the courage to ask Lance out, inviting him to celebrate the yearly Rainbow Festival in honor of Ho-Oh with him.

On one hand he was ecstatic, but on the other he never felt more nervous in his life. Which was saying a lot since he and Lance took on Team Rocket, but going on a first date had him feeling entirely skittish.

Well.. At least he had company with him. Dratini currently rested around his leg, looking around in awe at the bright lights and colorful decorations. She was a gift from Lance and it made him smile knowing it'd be her first festival. Lance's Dragonite seemed pretty eager himself when he asked Lance out.

Another bright side was that he at least looked nice tonight for their date. Leaving his hat at home, Ethan wore a gold and silver yukata that fitted him comfortably for the occasion.

Lyra thought he looked cute so surely Lance would too, right? Why did he have to feel so nervous around Lance? They battled together, shared meals after said battles, so this should be nothing. They were just celebrating Ho-Oh is all, he'd be fine—

"Ethan," Lance spoke, interrupting his inner pep talk. "Sorry about the wait."

Ethan inhaled sharply, feeling his face warm as he took in Lance's appearance. He wore a black and red yukata that nearly matched the colors he usually wore, but it was also the first time Ethan's seen him without a cape. 

_ Arceus, he looks really handsome. _

Dragonite tilted his head down at Ethan before moving his attention towards Dratini and scooping her up in his arms, as she let out a delighted chirp.

"Y-you look really nice!" Ethan's voice nearly cracked and he cleared his voice, trying to ignore the amusement on Lance's face. "U-um, why don't we go play some games first?"

Ethan attempts to retreat, hence  _ attempts,  _ but he didn't walk away fast enough since Lance was now grasping his hand. Ethan stares down in surprise at their hands and swallows thickly, looking away as his face breaks out into a delighted smile.

Thank Arceus for the cool air that helped cool down his now burning face.

Lance guides him over to Whac-A-Digglet, watching him expertly hit each Diglett with Dragonite cheering him on. It makes Ethan think of how when he'd come with Lyra, always failing to hit all of them then somehow bumping each other with the soft mallets.

Next they went on to play Hook a Psyduck, which had him thinking about the last time he went fishing. Wouldn't hurt to do it again considering his Pokedex wasn't complete yet..

Finally they went on to play Fishing for Magikarp, which did bring his thoughts back to fishing, but.. More so the memory of running into Lance at Lake of Rage as he took on the shiny Gyarados that Team Rocket had forced to evolve. Not the most pleasant memory, but somehow Lance made everything all better. And with Gyarados on his team it seemed a lot happier than when he first caught it.

"Lost in thought?" Lance asks, a smile on his face as Ethan nearly jumps, ignoring how his face heats up.  _ Why do I have to always be so jumpy around him— _

"Aha, yeah I guess so.." Ethan trails off and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Just thinking about when you helped me catch Gyarados at Lake of Rage."

"Ah, that was a good memory for the most part," Lance frowns, looking off into the distance. "I don't necessarily care for how it was forced to be evolved, but at least he's in the right hands now of a very caring trainer. Unfortunately Team Rocket is still active, but there are rumors about them being spotted at the Ruins of Alph.."

"Then it's settled, I'll help you take them down!" Ethan exclaims, pounding a fist against his own chest. "Together we make an unstoppable team! There's no way I'm gonna let them keep harming Pokemon!"

Something about Lance's reaction went from surprised to soft by the time Ethan was done with his outburst of determination. Under Lance's gaze Ethan has to stop himself from shifting, feeling suddenly shy by all of the attention.

"Pardon me, Ethan. I'll be back shortly." Lance gently squeezes Ethan's hand as they leave their recent game stall, but he’s fortunately still left with the company of Dragonite and his Dratini. 

_ This is nice.. I hope Lance is enjoying himself as much as I am. _

"Dra?" Dragonite bumps his tail against Ethan, letting out a happy cry when he patted his arm in return. Dratini nuzzled her head against Ethan, getting a small giggle out of him.

"Guess you two are enjoying yourselves too," Ethan smiles, watching them preoccupy themselves with the lanterns strung up all over the city. It really was a lovely night to be out with Lance. To think, if someone told him before he started his journey that he'd be on a date with Johto's champion he'd laugh and be in utter disbelief.

Whenever Team Rocket was up to no go it was ways Lance that was there with him. When they infiltrated Team Rocket's hideout in Mahogany Town, it was Lance who made sure he was okay. That despite him playing the role as a decoy there was still concern in his eyes.

Then when Team Rocket took over the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City, Lance was the one to travel with him so they could take down Team Rocket together. All the admins and grunts scrambled out of the tower by the time they were finished and he remembers the way Lance smiled at him when they went out to celebrate their victory. Even after that Lance still kept in contact with him, made time for him despite his busy champion schedule and always seemed so eager to be by his side.

One of the many reasons why Ethan fell for him.

Something large and fuzzy suddenly brushes against his face, causing Ethan nearly to reel back until he realizes it's a huge Lapras Pokedoll. Ethan pokes his head over the doll's back only to be met by Lance's smiling face.

"Like it?" 

"I love it!" Ethan grins, hooking an arm around the pokedoll and pulling Lance into a hug with his free arm. Lance laughs softly against him, returning the hug just as eagerly.

"I'm happy you love your gift," Lance's tone is warm, but he pulls away, letting their hands laced together once more. It warmed Ethan to how  _ right  _ it felt. "How about we get something to eat?"

Dragonite and Dratini are immediately by their side at the mention of food. Dragonite tugs on Lance's arm, gesturing over to a few food stands nearby and Dratini's mouth was about to water by the sweet scent.

Lance orders them Toffee Applins, Cotton Swirlixs, and a few Octillery Balls for them to eat as they rest on a bench together. Dragonite had a mouth full of cotton Swirlixs, sharing bites with Dratini since she kept trying to steal nips of the sugary treat. Ethan was busy chewing his way through his toffee Applin as Lance finished his Octillery balls.

"Lance? Ethan?" 

Slowly raising his head, Ethan is met by the sight of Morty and Falkner holding hands, curiously looking between the two—  _ Why are they still staring? _

Ethan jumps in his seat, but is brought back down by Lance who wraps an arm around his waist and keeps him settled next to him. Arceus, why did he feel so timid now? It's not like he's never ran into Morty and Falkner before, but.. He's never really ran into anyone he knew while on a  _ date  _ with Lance.

"You two look like you're having fun," Falkner speaks up, sounding happy for the two of them. Ethan's not sure why, but he feels relieved by the tone. "Morty always gets so excited about the festival."

"Just because of Ho-Oh," Morty chimes in, a faint blush on his face. "It's said Ho-Oh will return to the Bell Tower and light up the sky, even during the darkest of storms. Even if most see it as a myth I have hopes of Ho-Oh returning one day."

"The one worthy to have Ho-Oh's rainbow feather will be the one to bring it back," Lance smiles, glancing briefly at Ethan before back to the gym leaders. "I believe it'll happen one day as well."

Falkner bumps his shoulder against Morty's ear, whispering inaudibly to him (something Ethan finds suspicious, but preoccupies himself with his food instead), and the two suddenly bow to them. 

"Ah, Falkner just informed me that we forgot to go check out a few game stalls, if you'll excuse us.."

"See ya!" Ethan says between a mouthful of food, ducking his head at the quiet laugh Lance lets out as he waves to the retreating pair. 

"Actually Ethan, there's somewhere I'd like to go if you don't mind.."

  
  
  
  
  


Getting to see the Kimono Girls perform was a wonderful experience. 

Lance decided to take him to Ecruteak Dance Theater, wanting to watch their final performance before the festival came to an end. It was actually nice to see them dance around each other, synchronized with one another as they swayed across the stage and uninterrupted by Team Rocket like the last time Ethan had visited the theater.

Dragonite sat beside Lance with the Lapras Pokedoll on his lap and Dratini draped around his neck to get a good view of the stage. It was the first time outside of battle that he’s ever seen his Dratini so focused.

_ Glad she’s having fun too. _

As captivating as their dancing was Ethan found himself drained from the day, trying his best not to doze off. His head bumped into Lance's shoulder, causing him to immediately sit up, only for him to slump over not even a minute after. 

"Ethan." Lance whispers his name, moving Ethan onto his lap before he could protest about it. As if taking it as an invitation, Ethan begins to tiredly cuddle up against Lance but is stopped when Lance grasps his chin. 

With Lance's full attention on him and the fact that he could barely avert his gaze, Ethan began to blush. Though his face started to immediately burn when Lance pressed his lips against his, pulling him into a kiss.

_ Their first kiss. _

If he wasn't awake before he sure was now. It wasn't rushed nor harsh, purely soft and tender as if Lance were treating him as if he were fragile. Ethan's mind catches up to him and he finally kisses back, although it's short lived when Lance decides to pull away.

"W-what was—" Ethan gets cut off when Lance places his lips gently on his again, cupping his face as he does so. Ethan melts into the touch, letting his shoulders relax as he wraps his arms around Lance's shoulders.

"I love you, Ethan," Lance says as he pulls away, nearly breathless. Ethan can only stare wide eyed as Lance confesses to him, running a thumb over his cheek. "Forgive me for my sudden actions, but I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now."

Ethan's heart swells and he exhales a shaky breath, feeling tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. His mind keeps replaying Lance's words, ones of which he could find himself getting used to hearing.

"I-I.. I love you too," Ethan does avert his eyes this time, unable to cool down the blush on his face before gaining the courage to look back up at Lance. "For awhile now actually."

Actually a  _ long  _ time, but maybe that's something he could tell Lance sometime soon in the future. He has a feeling Lance is going to eventually ask how long, or maybe when his feelings began to develop.

As for now he takes in the fond, loving smile Lance gives him as his eyes start to flutter shut again. Lance brings their bodies close, feeling a calloused hand run through his soft hair. 

"Thank you Ethan for such a lovely date."

It's whispered quietly and the last thing Ethan hears before he cuddles up closer to Lance, feeling himself smile as he drifts into his dreams. All of his previous anxiety felt like nothing compared to now. Nothing could bring him down now knowing that he knew Lance loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my requester, all credit goes to them for this prompt/idea! It was very cute & sweet, and I really love these two <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
